


Квартира Баки: совершенно ненужный психо(чересчур)анализ

by natashafromrussia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia
Summary: Прекрасное, детально разложенное по полочкам описание квартиры Баки в Бухаресте, с интересными размышлениями. Вся похвала автору, я только перевела.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	Квартира Баки: совершенно ненужный психо(чересчур)анализ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky’s Apartment: a completely unnecessary psycho(over)analysis.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613471) by https://cake-writes.tumblr.com/. 



Возможно, кто-то это уже делал, ну да ладно!  
Пристегнитесь, ковбои, мы отправляемся в сумасшедший отрыв.

**Кухня**

**Его софа:**

Она маленькая. Просто представьте большого Баки, пытающегося растянуться там  
Посмотрите на маленькую красную подушку! Кладет ли он ее под голову? Прижимает ли к груди? Нравится ли ему цвет?  
Не совпадающие подушки спинки софы. Баки вырос во время Великой Депрессии, так что он научился бы делать и переиспользовать вещи. Люди не были такими расточительными во время Депрессии. Починить диванные подушки почти ничего не стоит и, не считая этого, это функциональный диван для двоих. Судя по состоянию его квартиры, он явно выбирает функциональность и (отсутствие) стоимости вместо эстетики.  
Вероятно нашел софу на обочине, или кто-то ему ее отдал. Может, она уже была там, когда он въехал, и он починил ее. Софа это не то, что ему прям нужно, он бы не стал раздумывать или прилагать усилия, чтобы ею обзавестись.  
Вместе с этим, она дает укрытие на случай, если ему надо спрятаться за кухонным островком. Большинство незваных гостей появятся через входную дверь, с противоположной стороны комнаты.

**На передней стойке:**

Электрическая плита, не газовая. Нет опасности утечки газа и взрыва в результате этого.  
Оранжевое полотенце НА плите. Баки, пожалуйста.  
Грязные тарелки, миска и стакан. Хлопья на завтрак? Апельсиновый сок или стакан молока? Пирс предлагал ему стакан молока в Зимнем солдате.  
Один из журналов Баки. Это тот, который нашел Стив.

**На дальней стойке:**

Пакет чего-то (это розовое - печенье? хлеб?)  
Тостер, подставка для ножей, солонка.  
Больше грязной посуды, которую он еще не помыл, включая сковородку и пару кружек.  
Розовое/ бежевое полотенце справа.  
Цветочное полотенце висит на ручке духовки. Баки пользуется тремя полотенцами, двумя обычными, которые он швыряет вокруг (возможно, использует их, когда готовит), и третье, более декоративное, которое он повесил прямо. Вероятно, он использует его, чтобы высушить посуду после ее помывки. Это было распространено в прошлом, оживлять кухню при помощи декоративного полотенца (и мы даже сейчас это делаем). Его мама могла это делать, и он тоже теперь это делает. Может быть, это напоминает ему о прошлом.  
На фото вы можете также увидеть сотейник, венчик, и два горшочка со специями. В одном из них, скорее всего, сахар, потому что так хранили сахар в 1940-х, но не уверен, что может быть в другом. Перец? Соль?  
Оу, и это выглядит как подставка для свечи за желтой чашкой. Зажигает ли он свечи с запахом время от времени?

И затем у нас есть…. ШТУКА

Сначала я не мог понять, что это за черно-белая полочная фигня, но вы можете увидеть что-то стеклянное справа (подумал, это мог быть кофейник? это слишком маленькое, чтобы быть микроволновкой). Внизу слева маленькие аналоговые часы, и слева верх выглядит как мерная чашка или вроде того. Я не смог приблизить больше, чем так.  
Сверху Штуки у него какие-то пивные банки или от газировки, и больше этих карамельных батончиков, которые у него над холодильником: немного комфорта. Также там может быть пачка спичек или сигарет - возможно, спичек, но я думаю, он изредка балуется сигаретами, чтобы успокоиться.

НО ДА, ЭТА ШТУКА ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО КОФЕМАШИНА. @brooklynboy выяснил, что это Black and Decker SpaceMaker Coffee Machine из поздних 70-х ранних-до-середины 80-х. Посмотрите на фото.  
Итак, Баки пьет кофе! Это не то, чтобы сюрприз, но хорошо, когда есть подтверждение. Я представляю, что ему нужно много кофе, потому что он плохо спит. Кофе будет еще одной вкусняшкой, не только потому, что ему оно нравится, но и потому, что он может легко его приготовить.

**На полках на стене:**

Разные кружки. Серьезно, у него их тонны, и мне любопытно, это из-за времени, проведенного в армии? У него как у солдата была одна металлическая кружка, которую бы пришлось все время держать в чистоте. Заметьте, ни одна из этих кружек не является металлической.  
Маленькая металлическая миска, или это горшочек?  
Мешок муки (или сахара). Это вместе с венчиком и сотейником приводит меня к мысли, а вдруг ему нравится делать блинчики. Не то, чтобы их очень просто делать, но похоже, что он сладкоежка, потому что у него есть печеньки и карамельные батончики!  
Или он просто мог готовить яйца, но зачем тогда ему мука? Потому что ему нравится разнообразие, и, снова, может быть, ему нравится готовить.  
Стопка мисок, стакан, две больших ложки для готовки и поварешка.

**Сверху на холодильнике и на нижней полке/ поверхности:**

Пачка чипсов (Германия) и пачка прецелей. Баки также нравятся соленые вкусняшки. Большой плохой Зимний Солдат любит вкусняшки.  
Больше карамельных батончиков. Абсолютная милость.  
Больше кухонной утвари, включая ЯРКО ЗЕЛЕНУЮ лопаточку, больше ложек (так много ложек!) и еще один половник.  
Вот тут тот самый журнал, который нашел Стив.  
Коврик, который он стратегически положил под окном.

И последнее, не менее важное, красный термос, который выглядит, как будто он сделан из пластика, не из металла (как и кружки). Могу поспорить, он использует его для супа, потому что у него есть большая кастрюля и 2 половника! Кому нужно так много половников? Но да, суп, потому что суп прост и дешев в готовке, и это комфортная еда для американцев.  
Давайте поговорим о его кулинарных способностях на секундочку. У него много всего для готовки: две разных сковороды для жарки, миски для смешивания, принадлежности, горшочки с пряностями. Но он не знал бы, как готовить, или по крайней мере, как делать это хорошо. В 40-х его мама и сестры бы делали всю работу по дому. Он скорее всего тогда жил с ними, так как он не был женат, так что он учится, экспериментируя с разными вещами. Судя по количеству ложек, я думаю, что ему даже может нравиться готовить.  
Давайте ненадолго вернемся к полотенцу на плите. Большинство людей знают, что его нельзя оставлять на плите, но может быть потому что он не умел готовить раньше, он не знает.  
Или может знает - я имею в виду, вы думаете, у него есть здравый смысл, правда? Так что это значит, что он может быть рассеянным - забывчивым, потому что у поджарки мозгов Гидрой есть остаточный эффект.

**Обеденное пространство**

Все его окна закрыты газетами. Вы знаете почему.

**На полках у стены:**

Больше его журналов.  
Старое розовое радио. Вы можете увидеть спикер на фото с перевернутым столом ниже. Он бы использовал его, чтобы слушать новости, скорее всего, но мне нравится думать, что иногда он слушал и музыку тоже.

**На столе:**

Он начал читать эту газету в один момент. У него их много вокруг, ему нравится следить за текущими событиями, и приглядывать за чем-нибудь подозрительным/ причиной, чтобы удариться в бега если что. Может, смотрит на потенциальную работу, тоже. Я поговорю еще об этом.  
Эти красные бумажки могут быть купонами для какого-нибудь магазина.

**Ниже** :

Лучше видно кастрюлю.  
Тут еще одна сковородка для жарки, и то, что выглядит как крышки-сетки от масляных брызг. Баки Барнс не любит, когда горячее масло брызжет на него во время готовки, представьте себе.  
Его полки сделаны из цементных блоков, которые он может использовать в качестве оружия, если понадобится.  
Много газет и еще больше его журналов раскидано вокруг.  
Черный вещмешок его, не офицера. Интересно, для чего он его использует?

А, знаменитый рюкзак. Это не вещмешок.

Обратите внимание, где кончается настил на полу. Он просто на входе у именно этой двери. Которая ведет на балкон. У других дверей ковер, включая выход к лестницам. Он выбрал это место, чтобы спрятать свой рюкзак потому что маршрут побега в самом крайнем случае.

Чтобы спрятать там свой рюкзак, он либо: а) сам сделал полы и убрал часть ковра, чтобы это сделать, б) отковырять несколько досок настила, но заменить их должным образом довольно сложно, если ты не знаешь, что делаешь. Так или иначе, Баки знает, как настелить пол.

Не говоря о том, что он помнит в точности, под какими именно он спрятал свой рюкзак, что он может в спешке разбить их и схватить его. И он так и сделал.

На палетте (поддон) у двери у него висят носки, повешенные для сушки.

Траншейная стопа была чрезвычайно распространена во время Второй Мировой, причина ее в излишней влажности - по сути, твои стопы гниют заживо в обуви, потому что иногда они не были сухими в течение дней/ недель. Солдатам приходилось менять носки несколько раз в день, чтобы предотвратить это. Скорее всего, еще одна привычка, оставшаяся с Войны, что указывает на то, что у него может быть ПТСР. (И его журналы тоже)

Его стол идеального размера, чтобы заблокировать точку входа/ выхода. Стратегически расположен, как и все остальное. Обратите внимание на черную кожаную куртку, висящую на спинке стула.  
У него также два стула. Почему у него два стула? Сидит ли он на одном и использует второй как подставку для ног? Подробнее дальше.

**Небольшая конструкция с полками в коридоре:**

Больше кружек.  
Две больших миски, одна стеклянная и одна металлическая - так что он или а) надыбал их где-то и/ или б) он знает, что кислотные ингредиенты нельзя класть в металлическую миску, иначе они будут разъедать металл и испортят еду.  
Ланч-бокс. Баки хотел бы быть вне системы, и не светиться, насколько возможно, так что он будет работать только за наличку, например, на стройке. Мне нравится думать, что он носит свой ланч в нем на работу. (Или иногда он берет термос! Или и то, и другое, потому что у него метаболизм, ускоренный сывороткой).

**Ванна**

Не так уж много можно сказать, кроме того, что:

Боже, эти обои уродливые.  
У него полотенце НЕЖНО ГОЛУБОГО цвета.

**Жилая зона**

****

Спальный мешок и подушка. Самое необходимое.  
Рядом с батареей, если ему будет холодно.  
Матрас не столько для комфорта, сколько в качестве потенциального щита, чтобы заблокировать окно (например, в случае стрельбы, как он его в итоге и использовал).  
Хотя это жесткий матрас, на котором будет жестче спать - не настолько жесткий как пол, но лучше, чем спать как в зефире, о чем говорил Сэм.

Обратите внимание, у него много источников света тут, но настенный свет справа будет намного ярче, чем лампа у его кровати. Могу поспорить, он любит мягкое теплое свечение больше чем раздражающий белый свет перед тем, как отправиться ко сну.

Извините за качество, это лучший скриншот, который я смог сделать.

Мы получаем ТРИ стула, но этот металлический, а остальные два деревянные. Он хранит на этом свои чистые вещи.

Его лампа стоит на прикроватной тумбочке. Может быть, он читает перед тем, как уснуть, и хранит в ней книги, которые он читает. Или его журналы, в которые он записывает воспоминания посреди ночи. (Себ сказал, что Баки это делает, и что в его рюкзаке 10 его журналов).

Один из журналов Баки. Вы можете видеть, как много он написал. Ручка практически протекла через страницу после фото Стива.  
Он использует самоклеющиеся бумажки для заметок, чтобы отслеживать определенные воспоминания. Они разных цветов, так что вероятно он использует систему цветовых кодов. С 13+ журналами, обитающих в пространстве, ему бы понадобилось как-то организовать свои воспоминания.

**Балкон/ Снаружи**

****

Он целенаправленно выбрал квартиру на верхнем этаже.

Людям было бы сложнее подкрасться к нему таким образом, учитывая, что он на 20-м этаже (скриншот ниже).  
К сожалению, это также значит, что и ему будет сложнее выбраться, поэтому он увеличил свои шансы тремя отдельными точками выхода: две балконные двери (с двумя разными крышами, на которые он может прыгнуть) и обычная входная дверь (которая ведет на лестницу).  
Его также держали под землей в Сибири, так что быть так высоко над землей может приносить ему комфорт.

Извиняйте за этот скриншот тоже. Бедный Стив!

Там у него мебель, которой он не пользуется: пластиковый стул и деревянная полка. Баки увидел бы их где-нибудь, выброшенные, совершенно функциональные, так что он попытался бы найти им применение. Может быть, он все еще решает, или подумал, что следующие жильцы этой квартиры могли бы ими воспользоваться.

Смотрите-ка, мы нашли еще один кухонный стул! Деревянный, так что это будет три штуки. Неидеальный комплект.

У него также есть бежевое одеяло и шезлонг. Интересно, нравится ли ему там пить свой кофе утром, или может ему просто нравится смотреть восход солнца (или закат, я не знаю, в какую сторону смотрит здание).

**Лестница**

****

****

Третья квартира на 20м этаже. Он также очень близок к выходу на крышу, что является еще одним способом убежать, если понадобится.

У соседской двери РАСТЕНИЕ.

Это не его, оно расположено чуть дальше, чтобы быть его, но просто представьте он видит его каждый день, когда возвращается домой. Баки может не доверяет себе, что растение у него выживет, еще нет, но он видит, как оно растет. Я думаю, он замечает изменения изо дня в день, и это заставляет его улыбаться.

О, и у соседа прямо под ним декоративный венок на двери. Он тоже видит это каждый день.

**Другие наблюдения:**

В его квартире очень много источников света. В смысле, слишком много света для такой маленькой студии. По крайней мере, он может выбирать, какие зажигать, чтобы получить желаемый эффект, я полагаю? Много уединенности, или может создать тени в качестве диверсии, или что-то вроде того. Это может быть или не быть стратегическим мышлением, как и все остальное.  
Большинство его вещей выглядят как из секонд-хенда. Он бы отыскал их где-нибудь, на блошиных рынках и тд, вместо того, чтобы платить полную стоимость. Его кухонные принадлежности, кружки, тарелки, кастрюли и сковородки все разнокалиберные, как и вся его мебель. Все несовершенно, как он сам.  
Давайте кратко обсудим, в каком специфическом районе он выбрал жить. Если вы внимательно посмотрите сцену преследования: одна сторона его многоквартирного дома посередине города с лимитом скорости 30 км/ч, противоположная сторона здания, то, где он прыгает сверху похоже на автобусную станцию, на другой ее стороне - автомагистраль с доступом к ж/д ветке. Множество способов исчезнуть.

**По поводу захламленности/ неряшливости Баки:**

На первый взгляд кажется, что ему как-то все равно. И хей, может так и есть, и далее это просто психоболтовня, но:

Тут немытых тарелок, по крайней мере, от 2-3 дней (или один если вы последуете одному из моих хедканонов, ваше дело), и тонны газет, раскиданных везде.  
Это может быть его попыткой приспособиться к (в каком-то смысле) нормальной жизни. Он не привык к этому, конечно, но он очевидно не прибирается. Почему? Не ощущает потребности? Мы знаем, что ему нужно, чтобы у него была возможность сбежать за секунду, так что я полагаю, что ему все равно, в каком состоянии все вокруг.  
Нет! Не все равно, как заметно по полотенцу с цветочной расцветкой, идеально развешенному на ручке духовки. Он бы не стал заниматься декором, если бы ему было все равно, но у него нет желания убраться.  
Что приводит меня к мысли, что у него одна из форм депрессии. Конечно, она у него есть. Он прошел через многое. Его 10-20 журналов, разбросанных по квартире, также это отражают.  
Также есть параллели между состоянием его квартиры и состоянием его рассудка. Бардак, часть этого поломана. Но, также как и диванная подушка, это можно починить.  
Давайте поговорим о стульях. Стульях, во множественном числе. Как их больше одного, для более чем одного человека. И софа тоже. Он мог бы мечтать о компании - ему могло быть одиноко - и, может быть, у него даже была возможность социализироваться, но я думаю, что он бы остановил себя от того, чтобы слишком приблизиться к кому-то. Для меня стулья символизируют желание снова иметь взаимосвязь с миром, взаимосвязь с людьми и с этом, что он научится снова доверять. Желание воссоединиться снова, но он просто не может найти в себе силы навести порядок в своей голове, разобраться с чувством вины, убраться в квартире, потому что он бы никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел его или имел дело с этой его стороной.  
Или он возвращается назад в дни, когда кто-то заботился о нем? Как я указал ранее, его мама и сестры занимались бы домашними делами в 40-е. Я думаю, он бы чувствовал, что его любят, и что он в безопасности, может быть даже ощущение невинности (или неиспорченности), потому что это было его ощущение до Войны, до Гидры. Незапятнанное воспоминание.  
Другие мысли по поводу газет. Мне интересно, хранит ли он их целенаправленно, потому что он боится, что он забудет о том, что прочел. Это также служит ему, как способ заземления, видеть все газеты - все дни - когда ему удалось остаться собой.  
Он бы покупал газеты каждый день, чтобы также задокументировать дату. У него скорее всего есть своя рутина, как и у многих людей, но он может пробовать менять ее каждый день - не только для того, чтобы его не могли выследить, но также, чтобы точно помнить, что он делал вчера. По понедельникам он может ходить в парк. По вторникам, он может ходить в кофейню (и выбирать разные). Так что если наступила среда, и он не может вспомнить, ходил ли он в кофейню после покупки газеты - и он проверит дату по газете в качестве подстраховки - тогда что-то не так.


End file.
